Die Reise- andere Version
Die Worte eines alten weisen Mannes und Mauruts Gedanken "Ich wusste, früher oder später wird dich deine Vergangenheit einholen. Du has nun die Wahl: Entscheide dich für den Dämonen und trenne dich von deinen Begleitern oder entscheide dich für deine Begleiter und trenne dich vom Dämonen. Wenn du den Einfluß loswerden willst, gehe dorthin wo alles geschah. Was du zu tun hast, musst du selber herausfinden..." Seit sein Meister diese Worte gesprochen hat, gingen sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er braucht nicht lange zu überlegen. Seit er sie alle kennen gelernt hat weiß er, dass er es wenigstens versuchen muss. Sollte er Erfolg haben, vielleicht kommen sie ja dann wieder und er kann vertrautere Freundschaft schließen... Mit einem Ziel im Kopf und stur wie er ist, geht er in seine Gemächer und ist sich sicher, egal was kommen mag, Maurut wird auf eine Reise gehen. Wie alles geschah Maurut besuchte das Lager in Westfall. Seit er Sturmwind betreten hat, regnet es. Lay und Jil sind heute auch da. Nachdem Jil gegangenright|200px ist kamen sie alle auf den Regen zu sprechen. Dabei kam es, dass Raku immer wütender wurde. Theleron unterstüzt Raku und zu zweit streiten sie lautstark mit Maurut über den Regen, Gilneas und die Verlassenen. Jil ist weg und Lay geht mit Ava zum Strand um Fische zu fangen. Sie alle steigern sich so dermaßen in den Streit hinein, dass mit Maurut eine merkwürdige Wandlung passiert. Seine Augen beginnen lila zu leuchten und er wird aggressiv und droht, Theleron anzugreifen. Jedoch konnte Thelerons treuer Freund und Begleiter Schwip Maurut zu Boden reißen, der dadurch wieder klar zu Verstand kommt. Die Offenbarung und die Lösung An einem weiteren Abend besuchte Maurut wieder das Lager. Jil, Lay und Theleron sind heute nicht anwesend. Maurut hat mit seinem Meister gesprochen und einen Entschluss gefasst. Wenn möglich, wird er etwas dagegen tun. Doch wird er Hilfe brauchen. So wird er Ava, Gransten und Raku erklären, was in seiner Verganheit einmal vorgefallen ist. Er kennt sie alle zwar nur recht kurz, dennoch ist Maurut sich sicher, dass er sie alle auf dieser Reise braucht. Auch Jil, Lay und Theleron. Raku ist erstaunlich ruhig und neben Gransten einer der Ersten die Bereit sind, mitzugehen. Erstaunlich vor allen, dass Ava bereit ist mitzugehen. Unsicher aber auch dankbar muss Maurut nur noch Theleron, Jil und Lay aufsuchen und sie fragen. Innerlich hofft er, dass sie mitkommen. Wir werden sehen. Aufbruch Maurut hat Jil gebeten, ihn zu begleiten und Lay von der Taverne abzuholen. Gemeinsam warten sie, als eine Freundin Jils vorbeikommt. Eine Gnomin die auch Magierin ist. Nennt sich Yughira und ist ziemlich aufgeweckt. Maurut war erst dagegen, doch Jil brachte ein verdammt gutes Argument, weshalb er entschloss sie mitzunehmen. Da kam auch schon Lay und gemeinsam ritten sie zum Lager in Westfall, wo Theleron, Ava, Raku und Gransten schon auf sie warteten. Sie alle, Worgen wie Draenei, Nachtelf wie Menschen. Sie alle gehen nun auf eine lange Reise. Karazhan right|200px Der Ritt führt durch den Dunkelwald zum Gebirgspass der Totenwinde. Genauer gesagt, nach Karazhan. Ein Ort, wo Medive lebte, der letzte Wächter. Da er ein großartiger Magier war aber auch vom Dämonenlord Sargeras beherrscht wurde, war Karazhan ein Ort, wo mächtige Magielinien aufeinandertreffen. Perfekt, um ein Portal zu erstellen und in die Scherbenwelt zu reisen. Ava mochte diesen Ort nicht und wollte wieder nach Hause zum Zelt, während Raku sie zu beruhigen versucht. Theleron war alles andere als begeistert von der Idee, durch ein Portal zu reisen. left|200pxZum Glück für ihn kam es nicht soweit. Yughira und Maurut, die das Portal erstellen wollten, konnten keines öffnen. Anscheinden werden sie daran gehindert. Maurut behagte das gar nicht und so kam es, dass er wütend wurde. Erneut leuchteten seine Augen lila auf und mit bösem Blick starrt er zwischen der Burg und Jil, die sich ihm entgegen stellte und versuchte ihn zu besinnen, hin und her. Nach ein paar mal Luft holen und konzentration beruhigte sich Maurut wieder. Also gibts keine andere Wahl, als den langen Weg zu gehen. Unsicher... left|200px So führt ihr Weg zur Burg Nethergarde in den Verwüsteten Landen. Dort machen sie eine kurze Pause, da Ava ziemlich erschöpft ist. Raku hat sich derweilen ein wenig umgeschaut und erfahren, dass die Dämonen wieder aktiver geworden sind und versuchen, dass Dunkle Portal anzugreifen und zu erobern. right|200pxGedankenverloren geht Maurut zum Magierturm und wird dabei von Jil begleitet, mit der er dann kurz über die Reise redet. Ob es eine gute Idee war, so viele mitzunehmen? Jil machte Maurut Mut und versprach, dass sie einen Weg finden würden. Wieder fit machen sie sich erneut auf den Weg, diesmal zum Dunklen Portal. Die Verbindung von Azeroth und der Scherbenwelt. Angriff der Dämonen Außerhalb der Burg übernahm dann Lay die Führung zum Dunkel Portal. left|200pxÜberall waren ein paar Dämonen zu sehen und das Portal erweckte Erinnerungen bei Maurut. Nach kurzem Zögern durchschreiten sie das Leuchten des Portales und kommen bei der Plattform an, die von der Horde und der Allianz gegen die Dämonen gehalten wird. Am Fuße kämpfen Dämonen gegen die Streitkräfte ud versuchen das Portal zu erobern. right|200pxAber wo kommen sie her? Warum sind sie wieder so aktiv? Fragen über Fragen die nicht gerade gebessert wurden, als Lay auf die Armee der Dämone stürmt. Theleron gleich hinter ihr. Während der Rest schnell vorbeiritt und in Sicherheit verschwand, lenkten die zwei die Dämonen ab und kamen schließlich hinterher. Zwischenstop left|200px right|200px right|200px Maurut wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er hatte Sorgen und ließ die in wütendem Ton an Lay aus. Es mag hier um ihre Ehre gehen, aber es geht schließlich auch um ihr Leben. Doch beharrte Lay auf ihrere Ehre, weshalb Maurut genervt war und Theleron bat, sie zur Ehrenfeste zu bringen. Einem Stützpunkt der Allianz, der die Höllenorcs auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel in Schacht halten soll. Die Burg steht noch und dort machen die müden Gefährten Rast. Yughira erzählt, dass in der Burg ein paar Betten für sie frei wären, während sie alle im Gasthaus etwas essen und sich ausruhen. Die Reise hat gerade erst angefangen und jetzt schon ist sie mit vielen Problemen verbunden. Burg Ehrenfeste und Dämonen Am nächsten Morgen treffen sich die Gefährten frisch und munter am Platz draußen. Kurz wird gesprochen, wohin es nun gehen soll, als die Burg angegriffen wird. right|200pxSchnell verstecken sich alle irgendwo, als Maurut etwas ins Auge fällt. Ohne ein Wort rennt er von seinen Gefährten Weg und trifft sich mit einem Netherdrachen hinter dem Gasthaus. Nether, der Netherdrache, ist ein Berater und Begleiter Mauruts in der Scherbenwelt, auch wenn sie sich nicht gerade leiden können. Raku und Jil lernen den Drachen auch noch kennen, als er sie vor etwas warnt und dann schnell abhaut. Genau da wird die Burg erneut angegriffen. Höllenbestien stürzen vom Himmel und kesseln die Gefährten ein, die gerade fliehen wollten doch nun in einem erbitternden Kampf verwickelt sind Jil wird dabei am Arm schwer verletzt, was Maurut um den Verstand bringt. Erneut mit lila werdenden Augen und einem wütenden Gebrüll vernichtete er zwei Dämonen mit arkaner Macht und starrt die Überreste ruhig an. Jil versucht ihn wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen, doch Maurut dürstete nach Rache und will Jils Verletzung am Arm rächen. Doch schließlich schafft Jil es, Maurut wieder zu beruhigen und schließlich folgen sie alle Theleron, der einen Weg gefunden hat, sie hier weg zu bringen. Lays Führung right|200px Sie kommen zu einem Dornengestrüpp und erreichen dahinter einen Wald- den Wald von Terokkar. Da kommen sie zu einem Dorf von Vergessenen welches Verlassen war. Gransten schnuppert ein wenig herum und fand in einer Kiste ein Salz. Viele meinten, er solle er wieder zurücklegen, doch blieb er stur und nahm es mit. Schließlich führte Lay sie alle durch den Wald zur Stadt Shattrat. right|200pxSie erbittete um Einlass und sie allen durften in das Untere Viertel, wo sich alle Flüchtlinge aufhalten. Raku hörte sich ein wenig um während Maurut Jil zu einer Freundin brachte, die sich gut mit Verbänden auskannte. Die Draenei Sha'nir. Mauruts Freunde left|200px Sha'nir stimmte mit Freuden zu, Jil zu untersichen. Davor verwirrte sie Maurut noch ein wenig und fragte, ob Jil dessen Freundin sei, worauf Maurut sofort verneinte. Doch Sha'nir war dies anscheinend egal, da er alle wegschickte, um Jil zu untersuchen. Maurut und Gransten gingen derweil zu einen nahen Platz, den die Netherdrachen für sich beansprucht haben. Dort spricht er mit dem "Botschafter" der Drachen, Barthamus. Doch auf die Fragen, was es mit den Dämonen auf sich hat, wich Barthamus aus und meinte, Maurut müsse mit Sal'salabam reden. Einem ehemaligen Diener der Brennenden Legion und somit ein Dämon. So machten sie die zwei auf zur Taverne Weltenend, wo Lay, Raku und Theleron schon auf sie warten. Maurut erkennte Sal in einer Ecke, alleine und mit Rücken zu allen Gästen und der Magier ging auf den Dämonen zu. Sal ist oder war ein Ingenieur bei der Brennenden Legion und die zwei sprachen Dämonisch miteinander. Sal gab ausweichenden Antworten, doch Maurut wurde streng und schließlich gab Sal die Antwort, dass Maurut mit den Astralen in Nethersturm reden müsse. Uneinigkeit... Als Maurut zurück zu seinen Begleitern ging, fragte Jil nach ihm und Maurut sprach sie dann gleich Dämonisch an. Sofort bereute er es und sprach normal weiter. Von Raku erfuhren sie alle schließlich, dass in Nethersturm die Dämonen am aktivsten geworden sind. Das dort quasi ihr Stützpunkt oder sowas wäre. Maurut fand das alles ziemlich interessant und von da an fing es an. Beginnend mit Raku, weiter zu Lay und schlußendlich von Theleron wurde Maurut beschuldigt. Ava blieb die ganze Zeit Still und Leise auf ihrem Sessel und starrte ängtlich hin und her. right|200pxKaum versuchte der Magier etwas zu erklären, kam schon die nächste Anschuldigung. Es ging sogar soweit, dass sie wieder fast angeschrien hätten. Nur diesmal blieb Maurut normal. Verraten, verletzt ud kalt konterte er, alleine weiter zu gehen, dass er ihre aller Hilfe nicht mehr brauchen würde und schließlich rannte er aus dem Gasthaus. Gransten, Lay und Jil folgten ihm. Lay um ihm notfalls den Kopf vom Torso zu trennen. Jil und Gransten jedoch haben gebeten, dass maurut bleiben solle. Sie würden ihn alle begleiten, nur sei die Stimmung halt sehr gespannt gerade. Nach kurzer Zeit stimmte Maurut schließlich zu und blieb mit Gransten noch kurz draußen, während Jil wieder in die Taverne ging um mit Raku und Theleron zu reden. Nun folgten auch die Anderen Jil in die Taverne, wo kurz besrpochen wurde, dass ihr nächstes Ziel nun die Astralen in Nethersturm sein werden. Ava, Lay, Schwip und der Flug Am nächsten Morgen trafen sie sich alle wieder in der Taverne. Raku und Theleron wirkten müde und erklärten, das Ava verschwunden sei und nirgends auffindbar ist. Theleron hat Schwip ausgesant, um sie zu suchen. Lay ist auch nicht da, vermutlich ein paar Dämonen jagen. Sie alle setzten sich in eine stille Ecke und reden nochmals über ihr Reiseziel. Doch wie kommen sie dort hin? Schließlich brachte Jil den Vorschlag, Greifen zu mieten. Der Vorschlag kam gut an, doch erst musste ihr Arm untersucht werden. Sha'nir untersuchte Jil und stellte zufrieden fest, dass der Arm großteils gut verheilt ist. Jil hatte eine Idee und gab Sha'nir einen Keks, sollte sie eine Worgin sehen die sich Ava nennt, right|200pxsolle Sha'nir ihr den Keks geben und ihr sgen, dass die Gruppe in Area 52 seine. Schließlich wollten sie alle zu der Greifenmietstation gehen, als Maurut merkte, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Es war ein Fächer. Ein Fächer, der ihm viel bedeutete, der ihm wichtig ist. Doch zum Glück konnte Maurut den Fächer bei seiner Schlafstelle finden und schließlich folgten sie alle Theleron, der mit ein paar Blutelfen, die sich hier Seher nannten, befreundet ist und ihnen einen Flug organisieren konnte. Schließlich flogen sie alle Richtung Netherstum. Zu dem Ort, wo die Goblins eine Experimentierstation aufgebaut haben- Area 52. Area 52 und was da los ist left|200px In Area 52 angekommen, schauen sie sich erstmal alle um. Im Haupthaus treffen sie auf ein paar Draenei und Blutelfen, die hier stationiert sind. Wiederwillig redet Maurut mit einer Seherin und fragt sie über die Dämonen im Norden aus und was die da so machen. Sie antwortete ihm, dass die Dämonen aktiv sind und dass im Westen ein paar Waldläufer sind, die die Dämonen dort in Schacht halten, während im Norden die Dämonen frei herumlaufen. Schließlich verlassen sie alle schnell das Gebäude, als Yughira von einem Goblin eine Phiole Arkaner Staub bekommt. Erst bot er den Staub nur an, doch schließlich verschenkte er den Staub und beendete schnell jegliche Kommunikationsversuche. Während Theleron nun seine Waldläuferkollegen im Westen besucht, redet Raku in gewandelter Form nochmals mit dem Goblin und erfährt, dass der Staub aus einer Manaschmiede kam, und von einem Bergungstrupp gefunden wurde. Doch ist der Bergungstrupp nun verschwunden und der Goblin habe Angst, der nächste zu sein. Schließlich untersuchte Maurut den Staub und stellte fest, dass der Staub tatsächlich arkaner Staub ist, der jedoch von einem Dämonen erschaffen wurde und in ihren Händen für dessen Untergang gut sein kann. So viele Puzzleteile- Die Dämonen in der Ehrenfeste, das das Portal in Karazhan fehl schlug, die Anfälle von Maurut und jetzt der Staub... so viele Fragen und die Antworten werden wir sehen. Die Astralen Am nächsten Morgen wollten sie weiter zu den Astralen reisen und hoffen, dass Lay und Ava zu ihnen stoßen würden. Maurut sprach mit einem Astralen und Jil fragte, ob sie Greifen mieten könnten. Schließlich trafen sie sich alle beisammen, dabei ist Schwipp wieder bei Theleron. Doch konnte er Ava nirgends finden. Da erschien plötzlich eine Draenei in gewaltiger, dämonischer Rüstung und es stellte sich heraus, dass es Lay ist. left|200pxAlle fragten sie nach Ava aus, doch wusste sie von nix, als plötzlich Ava dazukam und fröhlich wie immer von einem Keks bei Sha'nir sprach. Sie alle waren froh, thumb|200px|Avathea ist wieder daAva wieder zu sehen und Raku packte sie an dern Schultern und bat sie ziemlich eindringlich, nie wieder weg zu laufen. Schließlich erzählte Jil kurz, was geschehen ist und dann flogen wir alle mit Greifen zur Sturmsäule, dem Ort, wo die Astralen zu finden sind. Arkanes Salz... komische Mixtur Die Sturmsäule ist ein Ort, wo die Natur zurückgebracht wurde. EIne Kuppel wo darunter Natur erblüht und gedeiht. Ihnene allen gefällt es hier und Maurut besucht einen Astralen und fragt ihn nach den Dämonen aus. thumb|250px|Gespräch im Nebenraum, während Maurut mit dem Astralen sprichtYughira wurde währenddessen von einem anderen Astralen angesprochen und ihr wurde gesagt, dass sich die Vergangenheit wiederholen würde. Sie wollte die Info gerade weitergeben, als Maurut ins Gespräch stürzt und kund tut, dass der Astrale ihnen eine Mixtur machen kann, wofür sie das Salz brauchen und den Arkanen Staub. Damit könnten sie den Dämonen bändigen. Misstrauisch ging die Gnomin mit Maurut mit, der dem Astralen das Salz gab. Der Astrale schaute immer wieder flehend zu Yughira, die anscheinend den Blick gedeutet hat und ihm den Staub gab. Der Astrale meinte, es würde seine zeit dauern, er gebe ihnen dann Bescheid. Der Ruf... Sicher und ruhig ging Maurut aus dem Gebäude und sah sich um. Schließlich kam er zu einem Aufzug, der die Plattform mit dem Boden verband. Jil und Gransten begleiteten Maurut und zu dritt schlichen sie sich unbewusst aus der Kuppel hinaus, zu den Dämonen. Voller Schrecken und Missgunst erkante Maurut, dass hier Unmengen von Dämonen sind. Doch wirkte er verändert. Jil und Gransten redeten mit ihm, doch wandte er sich stur ab und lief schließlich in eine Richtung, mitten in die Dämonen hinein. Sie kamen zu einem Portal, welches völlig unbewacht da war. Gransten stellte sich Maurut in den Weg, doch Maurut schaffte es nach einiger Zeit, Jil und den Worgen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Schließlich aktivierte der Magier mit dämonischer Magie das Portal und sie kamen an dem Ort raus, wo die zerstörte Manaschmiede war. ... ins Verderben... Sie schauten sich um und sahen eine Plattform, die mal der Boden der Schmiede gewesesn war. Und auf dieser Plattform ist ein Dämon. Nicht irgendeiner, sonder der, der damals Maurut manipuliet hatte. Wütend, mit Lust auf Rache und besorgt, stürmen die drei Gefährten immer näher auf die Plattform, bis Maurut schließlich auf sie Aufmerksam machte. left|200pxDer Dämon, Socrathar, verhöhnte Maurut und spielt mit ihm, während Jil und Gransten versuchen, auf den Magier einzureden. Schließlich greifen sie den Dämonen an, doch der schlägt sie zurück und beginnt mit Mauruts Gedanken zu spielen. Maurut sieht Erinnerungen, Gedanken und seine Begleiter. Vieles ist verzerrt und stimmt gar nicht, doch nach und nach verzweifelt Maurut. Mit Wut stürmt Maurut erneut auf Socrathar zu, doch dieser hatte was er wollte und wirkte Magie, die Maurut zu einer willenlose Marionette machte. ... und in die Erlösung Jil und Gransten reden verzweifelt auf Maurut ein, als Raku und Ava zu ihnen stoßen. Mauruts Augen glühen nun lila und mit fremder, tiefer Stimme erkennt er den Dämon als seinen Meister an und ist bereit, seine Begleiter zu töten. Jil gelang es, unbemerkt den Fächer von Maurut zu stehlen, während Yughira mit den Reaganzien der Astralen einen Runenkreis am Boden erschuf. Raku hielt Maurut derweil eisern fest und brüllte ihn an, zu vernunft zu kommen. Doch hörte Maurut nicht auf ihn. thumb|250px|Erwischt !Da machte Jil auf sich Aufmerksam und zeigte den Fächer her, worauf Maurut versucht, von Raku loszukommen und es auch irgendwie schaffte. Wütend und wild stürmte Maurut auf Jil zu, doch bemerkte er die Rune am Boden nicht und blieb wie festgefroren stehen. Nach kurzer Zeit findet sich Maurut und fällt auf die Knie, die Kontrolle des Dämonen entzieht sich ihm. Socrathar rastet aus und geht zum Angriff über, doch betritt er dabei auch die Rune und seine Seele beginnt sich aufzulösen. Alles hat ein Ende... und macht Platz für einen Neuanfang Schließlich war es soweit. Socrathar lag da. Leblos und endlich verbannt und vernichtet. Maurut befreit von der Exizstens des Dämons und schwach. Kurz ruhten sie sich aus, ehe sie zum Portal zurück gingen wo Lay schon auf der anderen Seite auf sie wartete und das Portal von den Dämonen frei hielt. right|300pxSchließlich rannten sie zurück zur Sturmsäule, wo sie auf Lay warteten, die ihnen aber immer noch misstraute und Maurut immer noch gerne den Kopf vom Torso trennen möchte. Doch erklärte Jil ihr alles und schließlich verschnauften sie kurz in der Taverne an der Sturmsäule, ehe Yughira sie zurück nach Sturmwind portete. Wie es nun weiter geht?- Wir werden sehen. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten